secretos de adolesencia
by bicesar
Summary: Harry esta en plena estapa de adolesencia, esta creciendo y con el sus sentimientos hacias persona que el no se imaginaba...


**Los sueños comprometedores**

Las gotas de transpiración recorrían todo su cuerpo, estaba agitado, no podía respirar adecuadamente, tenia mucha adrenalina por sus venas.

Esa mujer a la que el había estado mirando no más de un par de minutos atrás, se había acercado, contoneándose, con su cabellera dorada agitándose yen el viento mientras sus pechos rebotaban a cada paso.

Cuando el muchacho con cabello revuelto la vio acercarse se sonrojo sin creer lo que estaba pasando y de un momento a otro estaba encima de ella penetrándola y mientras masajeaba sus pechos con euforia, el esta es su momento de gloria y logra un orgamos seguido de su yaculacion…

Mgmg….. iaaaaggg!! …. Otra vez noo!!

Últimamente Harry a estado teniendo este tipo de sueños con frecuencia y siempre amanece mojado con su propio semen, cosa que no le causa mucha gracia.

En menos de 5 minutos se cambia de ropa interior y se acostó nuevamente a intentar dormir no podía perder tiempo al otro día vendría a buscarlo Dumbledore, si bien lo haría a la noche tenia que levantarse temprano para emanar sus cosas del colegio antes de que los Dursley se despertaran.

Estuvo más de 40 minutos dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormirse hasta que decidió encargarse del baúl en ese mismo momento ya que no podía dormir y las horas corrían

Saco las cosas que tenia escondidas bajo la tabla falseada incluyendo la carta que había recibido de Dumbledore la tarde anterior y comenzó a empacar todo son poder dejar de pensar en estos sueños recurrentes que estaba teniendo. El lo entendía estaba en plena adolescencia y era normal que esto sucediera, pero… no le agradaba nada que sus sueños y menos "ese tipo" de sueños aparecieran sus mejores amigas tal como Hermione y Ginny, pero eso no era lo peor si no que también habían estado en varias ocasiones Draco y… su amigo Ron, eso era demasiado.

No quiso pensar mas en ello sacudió su cabeza como si al hacerlo sus pensamiento salieran de ella, ya bastantes problemas tenia con Voldemort suelto por ahí.

Por fin después de tanto viaje, tanta travesía de Privet Drive a la casa de Slughorn y de ahí a la madriguera, luego en el expreso tener que aguantarse la invitación a tomarte de el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y luego e pequeño problema que tubo con el tonto de Malfoy, alfil en casa, su casa Hogwarts.

Ya en la habitación de los chicos con sus amigos jugaron a la guerra de almohadas hasta agotarse y quedarse charlando de sus vacaciones hasta que uno a uno se fue quedando dormido. Ron el mejor amigo de Harry Potter estaba esperando que esto sucediera ya que no pudo aguantar un impulso de saltar cundo la voz de Dean se fue apagando con lo que el se iba quedado profundamente dormido.

-¿Qué sucede? Pregunto Harry un poco asustado pero tratando de hablar lo mas bajo posible. A decir verdad no era la primera vez que su amigo se escurría hasta su cama a mitad de la noche para charlar de algo importante o no.

- Nada, solo no me podía dormir….

- Vamos Ronald nos conocemos ¿que sucede?

- ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así!

- Bueno, es que me siento un poco avergonzado de preguntarte esto, tu sabes muy bien que a mis hermanos no se los puedo preguntar no la terminarían mas con las burlas.

- ¡OK!, ¡pero dime de una vez!

- Bueno…. T-t-u… has... Tenido... Sueños...-Harry rogaba que no sea lo que el pensaba-con mujeres y te, y te despiertes bueno mojado con tuu…. Ya sabes

Al muchacho se le había puesto la piel mas rojiza de lo de costumbre al decir esto.

Y si era eso Harry no sabia que decir pero no le podía mentir a Ron.

- S-si…

-¿¡Enserio?! El rostro del pelirrojo se ilumino de golpe.

- Si, ¿y que con eso?

- Nada, solo quería saber si no era el único… disculpa si te molesta que te pregunte

- No, no te gas problema para que están los amigos. Lo animo el chico de ojos verdes con un amable sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Bueno y que sueñas?

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Harry en un instante.

- No voy a contarte mis sueños eróticos ¬ ¬, lo único que puedo decirte es que a todos los varones nos pasa así que no te asustes ni te pongas nervioso. Ahora ve a dormir que mañana es el primer día de clases y siempre es muy agitado.


End file.
